mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Quan Chi
Quan Chi é um personagem. "Você vai me servir em Netherrealm!" - Quan Chi Grito de guerra Mortal Kombat 9 Sobre Quan Chi Quan Chi é um personagem da série de jogos Mortal Kombat. Sendo sua primeira aparição em Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Quan Chi é um feiticeiro de Netherrealm que usa quaisquer artifícios para obter poder. Frio e calculista, Quan Chi influenciou direta e indiretamente vários acontecimentos importantes na série como: gerou a rivalidade entre Scorpion e Sub-Zero; ressucitou a rainha Sindel, o que deu início a invasão de Shao Kahn à Earthrealm. História Originalmente um demônio, Quan Chi se tornou o feiticeiro e necromante mais poderoso de Netherrealm. Lá fica aprisionado por motivos aparentemente desconhecidos, e se encontra com o deus ancião (Elder God) Shinnok, que na sua cobiça de se tornar o mais poderoso deles e de tomar Earthrealm, acaba derrotado por Raiden, e o deixam aprisionado em Netherrealm, sofrendo nas mãos do regente Lúcifer. O feiticeiro e Shinnok se unem e juntos derrotam Lúcifer. Shinnok se torna o novo mestre de Netherrealm e, como agradecimento a Quan Chi, aumenta o seu poder e o transforma em arqui-feiticeiro. A cobiça de Shinnok não termina e ele quer mais, então manda Quan Chi recuperar seu amuleto. Quan Chi conheceu Shang Tsung que lhe prometeu dar a localização do amuleto e do mapa dos elementos se este ressuscitasse a rainha Sindel, o que daria início a invasão de Shao Kahn. Quan Chi faz o que lhe é pedido e recebe as informações, porém o feiticeiro descobre que nenhum feiticeiro pode entrar no templo onde o medalhão está. Quan Chi então tem um plano, decide pedir ajuda a dois clãs ninjas, sem que nenhum saiba do outro, clã Lin Kuei que envia Sub-Zero para a missão, e o clã Shirai Ryu, que envia Scorpion. Os dois ninjas se rivalizam, e no final Sub-Zero se mostra superior, mata Scorpion e traz o pergaminho para o Grã-Mestre Lin Kuei embora insatisfeito com a atitude de Quan Chi. O feiticeiro, satisfeito, como pagamento elimina todo o clã Shirai Ryu, e o Grã-Mestre Lin Kuei oferece novamente os serviços de Sub-Zero. Quan Chi pede então para o ninja, que derrote os quatro deuses elementais e pegue o amuleto de Shinnok. Após Sub-Zero matar os guardiões, Quan Chi se aproveita, pega o medalhão e foge com ele. thumb|Quan Chi em [[Mortal Kombat: Armageddon]] O feiticeiro faz uma cópia do amuleto e entrega para Shinnok, ficando com o original. Shinnok domina Edenia junto com Quan Chi e a Irmandade das Sombras. Com o original Sub-Zero sendo morto por Scorpion, o seu irmão aparece com o mesmo nome, Sub-Zero, então Quan Chi mente para Scorpion, afirmando que o irmão do Classic Sub-Zero que realmente matou sua família e seu clã. O ninja, com sede de vingança, derrota Sub-Zero, que insisti não ter feito nada, no último segundo Quan Chi surge e admite ter mentido, e conta que ele mesmo destruiu o Shirai Ryu, e manda Scorpion para Netherrealm, porém este se agarra a ele, e os dois vão juntos para lá. Consequentemente, com isso Shinnok acabou perdendo os poderes e foi derrotado por Liu Kang, pois o feiticeiro que estava com o real medalhão. Quan Chi tenta escapar do mundo infernal, então faz um trato com Drahmin e Moloch de que os levaria junto com ele até Outworld por um antigo portal que ele descobriu, porém ele os engana, e foge enquanto estes lutam com Scorpion, que o perseguia desesperadamente. Fora de Netherrealm, Quan Chi forma a Aliança Mortal (Deadly Alliance) com o feiticeiro Shang Tsung, em que Quan Chi pedia que se Shang Tsung usasse seu poder para ressuscitar o exército do Rei Dragão, ele daria ao feiticeiro um fonte infinita de almas. O plano estava armado, mas antes eles tinham que eliminar dois grandes obstáculos, o Imperador Shao Kahn e o campeão de Earthrealm, Liu Kang. Eles se aproximaram de Shao Kahn fingindo lealdade, e o mataram em um ataque surpresa. Se uniram a Kano e viajaram até Earthrealm, onde Shang Tsung se disfarçou de Kung Lao para se aproximar de Liu Kang e atacar, porém este conseguiu revidar e levou a melhor, mas Quan Chi surgiu e atacou Liu Kang, que foi executado por Shang Tsung. A Aliança, junto com as tropas de Kano, invadiram uma aldeia para construir o palácio que abrigaria as almas de Shang Tsung. Li Mei não se conformou com isso e atacou Kano, então a Aliança Mortal decidiu fazer um torneio local, e se Li Mei vencesse eles sairiam de lá. Li Mei venceu e exigiu a saída deles, mas os dois a traíram, e Shang Tsung começou a roubar a alma dela, mas no último instante ela foi salva por Bo' Rai Cho, enquanto Raiden, liderando os guerreiros de Earthrealm, atacou a aliança. Kung Lao, um dos campeões de Earthrealm, foi derrotado por Shang Tsung. O outro campeão, Raiden, enfrentou ao mesmo tempo Quan Chi e Shang Tsung, porém o deus do trovão não foi páreo para a Aliança Mortal. Ao final da luta, Shang Tsung, com sua ambição por poder, e Quan Chi, com sua suspeita, acabaram se enfrentando. Os poderes de Quan Chi se mostraram superiores e ele obteve a vitória, porém nesse mesmo instante, o Rei Dragão, Onaga, revive e quer reivindicar o amuleto de Shinnok que está em posse de Quan Chi para ressuscitar o seu exército. O feiticeiro usa seus poderes para impedir Onaga, mas eles não são suficientes, então, Shang Tsung, notando isso, o ajuda, mas ainda não é o bastante. Raiden acorda e ao notar o que está ocorrendo, reconhece que Onaga é uma ameaça maior do que os dois feiticeiros, e os ajuda. Mesmo com o poder combinado dos três, eles não são capazes de sobrepor Onaga, então Raiden se suicida em uma enorme explosão energética, matando Shang Tsung e Quan Chi juntos. Mas o sacrifício é em vão, pois o Rei Dragão consegue sobreviver. Alguns tempos depois, o Elder God Argus acha Blaze, uma criatura elemental,e o coloca em sua pirâmide, e quem o derrotar teria o poder de um deus, mas dá a criatura poder o suficiente para derrotar qualquer guerreiro, ou seja, o plano era de que ele matasse todos os guerreiros, e, no final, um de seus filhos, Taven e Daegon, o derrotaria. Quan Chi sobrevive de alguma forma á explosão de Raiden, e sabendo de Blaze através de Shinnok, arma planos para derrotá-lo e se tornar um deus, ele fere mortalmente o dragão Orin, guardião de Taven, para impedir este de sair de Earthrealm, sabendo que poderia derrotar Balze antes dele. O feiticeiro então forma uma aliança com Onaga, Shang Tsung e Shao Kahn (que recuperou seu domínio sobre Outworld), para atacarem as forças de Earthrealm, impedindo-as de pegar o poder de Blaze antes deles. No final de Quan Chi em Armageddon, o feiticeiro absorve o poder de Blaze e sua magia fica tão poderosa que ele quebra o seu medalhão. Em sua arrogância, Quan Chi sobe aos céus e ataca os Elder Gods, porém os deuses só haviam feito essa busca como uma armadilha para descobrir a verdadeira perturbação nos mundos, e transformaram Quan Chi em um Kamidogu - o medalhão que ele tinha com ele durante tantos anos. Os Elder Gods mandam o amuleto mágico de volta no tempo para o ponto exato onde Shinnok o tinha descoberto pela primeira vez. Caracteristícas de combate Movimentos especiais [[Imagem:Flamingskull.png|thumb|left|Quan Chi usando seu movimento Skull Toss contra Scorpion em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.]] *'caveira morta': Quan Chi atira um crânio de fogo verde no oponente. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A, MK2011) *'escorrega': Quan Chi derrapa e atinge o oponente com um chute. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A) *'força magnetica / roubar arma': Quan Chi rouba a arma do oponente. ( MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'teleporte dos pes / teleporte assasino': Quan Chi desapareçe da câmera e pisa sobre o oponente diversas vezes. (MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK2011) *'tranze:' Quan Chi hipnotiza o oponente com seus poderes mágicos, fazendo os cair sobre seu controle, e fazendo ele andar em frente a Quan Chi, podendo abrir um combo. (MK2011) **A versão melhorada desse movimento se chama super tranze. A barra de super do oponente vai car enquanto no feitiço. *'a luz de netherream:' Quan Chi aponta para o chão causando uma luz surgir do chão, causando pouco dano e um pequeno abate. Há três variações de distância do movimento: perto, médio e distante. (MK2011) **As versões melhoradas se chamam a luz infinita de quan chi. *'presente do squeleto:' Quan Chi convoca uma mão esquelética que tanto aumenta seu dano ou regenera saúde, até que seja atingido. Até o efeito desaparecer ou ser removido, Quan Chi não pode usá-lo novamente. (MK2011) **A versão melhorada é chamadaira do esqueleto. *'Movimento Raio-X -assauto espiritual:' Quan Chi joga em seu oponente um crânio e os força a bater na cabeça com ela, causando danos ao crânio, ele os obriga a tirar o seu próprio pescoço. (MK2011) Finalizadores *'girafa': Quan Chi pula no adversário, puxando seu pescoço para cima. O personagem dá três passos e cai no chão. (MK:DA) *'perna inimiga': Quan Chi arranca uma perna do adversário, batendo nele sucessivas vezes. (MK4, MKG, MK2011) *'imitação': Quan Chi copia um dos fatalities do adversário. (MK4, MKG) *'espada de netherream:' Quan Chi cria uma kriss verde e gira rapidamente, cortando as pernas do oponente, que continua em pé sobre seus joelhos. Quan Chi então decapita o oponente. A cabeça cai, mas ele a segura antes que ela possa tocar o chão e a segura vitoriamente. Outras Finalizações *'babalidade:' Quan Chi cria um portal acima dele, mas depois cai uma caveira na cabeça dele, e ele começa a chorar. (MK2011) Curiosidades *Os Fatalities preferidos de Ed Boon pertecem a Quan Chi. *Quan Chi iria aparecer em Mortal Kombat: Aniquilation, porém, o motivo de ele não ter aparecido no filme é desconhecido. *Recentemente foi confirmado que Quan Chi seria um dos dois personagens para download em Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (a outra sendo Harley Quinn, do universo DC Comics), porém, devido a vários motivos, não haverá mais conteúdo para download. *Quan Chi aparece no final do filme Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks pegando um amulento dourado. Category:Demon Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Brotherhood of the Shadow Categoria:Humanos